Portal One-Shots
by Madsluads
Summary: Just a collection of one shots I made to get random plot bunnies out of my head.
1. Parting Words and Last Thoughts

**You know, I haven't done any Portal stories since There's Science To Do so I'm just gonna post all these random one-shots that poop into my mind while I listen to Portal related music. Hope you like, and most of the 'moods' of the one-shots will depend on which song. This is also so I can get some annoying and conflicting plot-bunnies out of my head.**

* * *

**Parting Words:**

Chell exited the shed and stepped into the bright sunlight. Her lungs rejoiced as fresh oxygen filled them and she loved the feeling of the sun on her skin. A slam sounded behind her and she quickly spun around to see the shed door now closed. She was about to turn back towards the beautiful field of light tan in front of her when she picked up a strange sound. Seconds later the door opened again and out came a scorched companion cube. Chell's dull gunmetal grey eyes flickered to the cube before going back to the now closing door. After it slammed shut Chell glanced once more at the cube before turning back towards the field. Her old memories were slowly coming back and she remembered that the tan stuff was called wheat. Her features darkened as the stuff reminded her of Wheatley before returning to the passive face she held for all those years.

Chell took five steps forward, the dry dirt crunching beneath her trusty Long-fall boots, before her eyes brightened and became clearer. A strange smirk crept its way onto her features, allowing some of her teeth to show. She turned towards the shed once more. For the first time in years, maybe decades, she spoke.

"Told you I always get my way." She then turned back towards horizon and started walking, her head and shoulders held high and the smirk still on her face. After ten more paces she broke into an all out sprint, her arms in the air and a foreign noise coming from her mouth. Laughter.

Miles below, GLaDOS watched her best test subject disappear. She tried to hold back the anger at herself and the subject but her dam broke when the subject turned and spoke those seven infernal words. The panels in her dark chamber rumbled with her brooding and the facility seemed to do its work with an angered air about it. GLaDOS thought back to the importance of the words, how when she took over the facility that one visitor was stubborn right away, refusing to do anything and forcing GLaDOS to put her into a comatose state. SHe had warned before finally falling asleep though, that she always got what she wanted.

Now, as GLaDOS watched the quickly leaving form of her best subject, her anger grew. Yet a sudden thought came to the front of her large processor, and if she had a face she would've been smirking. For everyone knew, both GLaDOS and Caroline's pride wouldn't allow a blow like that. As GLaDOS set to work preparing tests for her only two subjects, she glanced one last time at the now small dot that was left of the retreating form. As soon as it disappeared, she spoke.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Last Thoughts:**

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, setting her head in her hands. Today was the day, and she wasn't able to focus on anything. She looked up at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and smiled lightly. A young toddler with jet black hair and gunmetal grey eyes squealed as she raced forward and hid behind Caroline's leg.

"Hide me!" she squeaked with a bright smile. Seconds later Doug Rattman rounded the same corner the toddler came from and looked around. His eyes landed on the toddler briefly before continuing on their journey scanning the room. He faked a sigh of defeat and walked towards his boss and friend, Caroline.

"Have you seen Chell?" he asked with a smile on his face. Chell giggled from her spot behind Caroline's leg but quickly stifled it. Caroline's own smile grew bigger as she folded her hands and set them on her desk.

"I'm sorry but no, I have not. Is she missing?" Doug looked fully at Chell.

"You could say that." Chell knew she was found and quickly bolted from her hiding spot. She was about to round the corner she came from but came to a stop and scurried over to Doug, hiding behind his leg with a scared expression. Before either adult could question what was wrong two scientists rounded the corner. Caroline lost the smile and sighed. The scientists beckoned her forwards and she stood, quickly walking to Doug and hugging him. He hugged back and gave her a reassuring smile before grabbing Chell and carrying her out of the room. Caroline followed the scientists to one of the more secluded rooms. They motioned for her to sit on a chair, which she did, and attached many small monitors to her body along with the device itself. As the scientists started the machine up, her thoughts travelled to her young daughter. How she smiled and laughed and how her eyes looked exactly like her father's, Cave Johnson. As she felt the machines effects she closed her eyes and had one last thought.

_Please let me remember my little Chell. _

* * *

**Whaddya guys think? Want me to somehow continue any or have any ideas? PM or leave a review!**


	2. A Rat's Mission

**Hey everyone. Do you like the 'shots so far? It's weird. One minute I get this huge flood of plot bunnies, the next I'm staring blankly at the computer screen praying for inspiration. If any of you guys want a one shot of something don't hesitate to ask! Now, unto yet another random Portal plot bunny. And I don't know about you guys, but I think it's quite creepy that it's easy for me to write a schizophrenic person even though I am not a schizophrenic.**

* * *

**A Rats Mission:**

I had to wait. That's all I had to do wait. And hope. Maybe pray a bit. Okay, so I had to wait, hope, and pray. What if she didn't make it?! What if that thing kills her?!

No, calm down. I need to calm down. I can't worry. That won't help anything. I can't worry. I can't help but worry! She's my only hope for escaping that thing! She's my only hope for escaping this place! She's my only hope! And she could be killed so easily. One mis-step, one accurate bullet, one wrong portal, one slip of the focus...

STOP! I can't keep worrying! Where's my paint? There it is. Her. I should paint her. Keep my mind on yet off of her. Keep my off the ways she could die. Keep my mind on her success. That's all that's possible. Her success. She's far too tenacious. Her success is inevitable. Is it?

I'm painting too slow. I need to speed up. More. There. Just the right speed. The same speed she goes through the tests. Look it over and charge straight through, never stopping. Never slowing, never faltering, never worrying, never doubting...

What was that! There. A portal! She's here already?! I need to move. My paint, my brushes, all in the cube. Gab the cube. Run. Run. Keep running. Don't fall. I can't fall. If I fall she might fail. And if she fails we can't escape. And if we can't escape I'll be tortured by the constant looming presence and she'll either be killed or tortured with me or sent through more tests.

More tests! That can't happen. She may surely go crazy if she goes through more tests. Need to reach my next safe place. Need to reach it. Need to reach it.

There it is! Alright, cube on ground. Paints, brush. Arrow. Final arrow. Final destination before freedom. A little more waiting. Only a little. Done! Paints and brush in cube. Grab cube. Run. Run. Run. Keep running. Find final safe spot. There. Stop. Set cube on ground. Sit. Wait. Wait. Only thing left to do. I need to wait.

No, no. I'm not tired. I won't fall asleep. I am not tired. There's a bolt. I'll fiddle with it. What's the worst that could happen. It could've poisoned it. It could actually be a small camera, now revealing my whereabouts.

Not gonna get me. Throw it. Throw it far away. There. It's gone. The clang proved it.

What the... An explosion! AN EXPLOSION! She did it! She defeated that thing! Grab the cube and go. Get the pills and go. There's the locker room. Go to my locker. Open it. Pills. Take the pills. Run. Run as fast as possible. Get out of here. Go. Go. Go. Go. There it is. The exit. Open the door.

Fresh air. The most wonderful thing in the world has greeted me. Fresh air and the sunlight. I can feel the pills taking affect and I smile, for once happy. What is that sound. There! Oh no. A Party Escort Bot. Where is it dragging Chell? Should I follow it or run? Run until this hellhole is nothing but a memory, or save the woman who made that possible. Save the woman. I ran back inside the building, following the Bot until it put Chell in an Extended Relaxation Chamber. Oh, well that's okay.

Wait! It's not getting any power. Crap. Alright, look around for enemies. None. To the emergency power. Why is it so quiet? I know that thing is now dead, but still. There it is! And look, sentry turrets. Joy. Yay, my sarcasm is back. Alright, I don't have the cube to help me. I need to glance around the corner. Shoot! It spotted me. I move back behind the corner. The bullets are hitting the wall and causing debris to hit me. That's nothing.

I need to do this. I need to. I don't have to think about it. Run. Run. Ignore the pain. Ignore the- my leg! The pain! I need to collapse. The pain! I can't stop, it needs to stop creeping up my leg. It hurts. I guess I could sleep for a bit. NO! NO! No! No. No...

Wake up! I need to wake up. Her. She needs my help. Get up. I need to get up. The blood. I'm dying. I don't care. Why should I care? Crawl. That's what I need to do and what I'm doing. Keep going. Don't stop. A little farther. There. The monitor. One more push. Up. Onto the chair. Huh. The pains almost gone. That's good. Oh. I have blood on my hands. That's fine. Just need to type a few things. Doesn't take that long actually. Just four words and some numbers. There. Enter. Done.

I'm done. She's asleep. But it's the emergency power. Schrodinger's cat. Alive and dead. Awake and asleep. Just like me. All until someone opens the box. Not like me. I'm awake and asleep right now. I can see the screen. I'm breathing. But I can barely do anything. No pain. Barely processing words. Slow thoughts. No feeling whatsoever.

Well, my missions over. I wasn't supposed to escape. I was supposed to help destroy that thing. It's done. My eyes are heavy. I know I won't awake. I know it. And I don't care. Everyone's dead. She's all I have left. And she's stuck. I'm closing them now. I'm giving in. No, I'm resting. We won the battle. We won the war. We deserve rest. She'll live. She just needs to be patient. I have no purpose. I can rest now. My eyes are fully closed. My breathing is slowing. I can feel every beat of my heart. It's slowing. Quickly.

I'm smiling. She lives. The things dead. Wait! Caroline's backup. I quickly try to force my eyes open. It takes all my energy. I force my hands to move. I'm running on far less than bare minimum. Two more words. There. I need to click enter.

Why won't my hand move! It needs to move! But I'm so tired. I lower it to my side. I lean my head back and close my eyes. She needs to find this place. She needs to find me and click enter. No. She won't be able to. I must. I force myself one last time and click the button. I smile. The information is going straight to a place only she can find.

My purpose is now complete. Goodbye. Goodbye Cube. Goodbye Chell. Goodbye thing, though I still hate you. Goodbye scientists, though I told you so. Goodbye Cave and Caroline. I took care of your baby like you asked. Goodbye Aperture. Goodbye schizophrenia. Goodbye world.

Yeah. Goodbye cruel, cruel world.

* * *

**This turned out to be a sort of tribute, don't you think? And sorry if it's kinda weird or confusing. I'm new at writing present first person.**


End file.
